Chasing Windmills
by Naimeria
Summary: Two boys on different rooftops, enjoying the day and letting their thoughts wander. Wherein Connor learns something new and Robin displays his calmer side. No slash.


**_Title:_** Chasing Windmills

**_Author:_** Naimeria

**_Warnings:_** None

**_Author's Notes:_** I have no beta (if you're interested, feel free to contact me, as I would love one), so all mistakes are mine.

Standard Disclaimer.

oOo

He sat on the ledge of the roof, gazing out at the city beneath. He heard the chatter of everyday life, of happiness and despair, of surprise and predictability. He watched those beneath, so small and fragile, as they fluttered past, ignorant of just how helpless they were. How could they exist so?

Connor's eyes lowered and he stared at his hands, which were clenched loosely atop his knees. He wanted to leap down, to grab one of them and shake them. He wanted to scream at anyone, anyone at all,_ don't_ _you want purpose!_

But the only company he had were the birds.

The sound of a taut wire twanging to his left made his head swivel. His advanced hearing made it sound nearby, but the sound was easily over one hundred feet away. He saw a flash of black, then nothing. Maybe he had more than just the birds up here, in his lonely little haven.

He jumped to the adjacent rooftop, landing heavily on the concrete. The sound of lighter feet hitting cement could be heard, and he followed it, trying to be silent. Was it a spy? Did someone know of his identity?

Five minutes of this odd chase later, and Connor was sick of being at the end of what seemed like a fruitless endeavor. Just as he was about to get angry, however, he heard a faint chuckle. He swallowed the impulsive desire to shout, thinking the laughter was aimed at him. He realized it was not of mocking, but of mild delight.

Blue eyes narrowing, he stepped closer to the side of the building he was on. He peeked around the corner, looking at a fire escape, and his eyes widened.

A black-haired boy was perched at the end of one of the ladder's steps, holding a little brown cat. Connor racked his brain, then remembered it was called a kitten. The boy was wearing sunglasses and sitting in an odd crouch, looking at home on the thin bars of the bright red fire escape.

Robin chuckled again as the kitten mewled, squirming in his light grip. "You're lucky I spotted you, little guy," he said, stroking the kitten's neck. "What are you doing up here?" he asked, a mumble as he grinned at the furry delight.

Connor watched, captivated. He'd never seen an actual kitten before, nor had he ever seen Robin so subdued. He felt like an intruder, watching something oddly sacred. Robin shifted the kitten, then pulled out his wire and, after wrapping his hand over the little thing, lowered himself down. Connor watched him reach the ground, then lower the little creature onto the curb. "I hope you have a home, little guy. I'd bring you to my place, but the Bat would sooner let me bringing Wally home." He seemed to puzzle over it, then shook his head. "Actually, he'd prolly take you over Wally. But still," he shrugged, before patting the kitten once more. It stretched, then mewled once more at Robin.

Connor backed away from his corner as Robin shot his wire up and vanished around another building. His own footsteps seemed to echo everywhere, sounding stiff and klutzy. Though he tried to be silent, Connor realized he would always be loud compared to the smaller boy.

The superboy frowned back up at the sun, hardly surprised when he heard the light tap of feet hitting the rooftop behind him.

"Hey there, Superboy. Been up here long?"

Of course it looked like he was spying. He sighed and turned, pinning his blue gaze onto Robin's shaded one. He wondered if he would ever see those eyes. He doubted it.

"I'm sorry if I was intruding," he said, too formally. Robin laughed, the childish tone ringing against the concrete.

"I don't really care. Though I do say there are better things for you to do with your day then follow little old me around," he said, tucking his hands into his pockets. Connor shook his head slightly.

"There's nothing to do in this city."

Robin shrugged. "It's better than Gotham, at least," he said. Connor watched his face slide into a different expression, one he could not decipher. He ignored it.

"I'd like to go there. It's where you and Batman live, yes?" he asked. Robin nodded.

"Yeah. The city we protect."

Connor looked at his feet. "Superman has accepted me into his legacy, yet I have never seen his home."

"Metropolis?" Robin asked, sounding surprised. "Why would you want to go there? Boring little place, I've heard."

Connor knew Robin understood perfectly why he wanted to see his 'mentor's home city, but brushed it off as nothing. He was grateful, for once.

"Do you think the small cat has a home?" he asked. He couldn't remember what it was called again.

"The kitten?" Robin asked. Connor nodded. Kitten, that's right. The short boy shrugged again. "Dunno. Doubt it. Hope so though," he said.

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Connor watched Robin, who was watching the sky. Now that he thought about it, he was _really _short. And he looked so ordinary outside of his costume. He knew saying so would be rude, however, so he kept his thoughts to himself.

Robin sighed. "We'd better get back to the cave," he said, shifting his hands from his pockets to his hips. Connor nodded quickly, feeling suffocated, though the air above was clear.

"You worry too much," Robin chimed out of nowhere. Connor turned to him, but he was already letting loose his wire. Another second, and he was gone. Connor watched him go, then shifted his gaze back to the sky. More birds fluttered past, and he swore he saw a little brown one, its red chest puffed out as it darted higher.

oOo

The title comes from the song "Windmills" by Toad the Wet Sprocket.

Reviews are greatly appreciated; they make my day. :)


End file.
